The First Players and The Second Players
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: A year after HIM was defeated, a new evil arrived on the scene! The Second Players! However, they are much much stronger than HIM and the Powerpuff Girls were defeated battle after battle when suddenly, the First Players arrive! With the help of the newfound team, they are able to beat them, but will their power be enough to stop them?


**Hi guys! I am NOT dead. Yay! Gosh…I was at Ventura for three days and came back on July 28, and after that, I had an idea, and I lost it, and now I have ANOTHER idea, this time after watching Powerpuff Girls Z…Yeah…It is actually more interesting than the cartoon of it in my opinion. So…I hope you enjoy! Also, this is a human AU where the country names would be the names they use in their transformations. Just to let you guys know. Ok? Also, I might add 2Ps depending on how popular those are…**

**2P!Japan: Yeah Yeah, who cares if we're not popular or not. You're still gonna put us in anyway.**

…**True…Yeah, forget that last part. But I do like to hear your opinions, so let me know in the review section!**

**2P!Japan: Your head must be as hard as a diamond if you can't get it through your head that this idiot does not own Hetalia or PPGZ. Goodbye.**

Introduction

It is a year after HIM was defeated, and now a new danger has arrived. The Second Players. These people are no scientific beings, nor are their powers. They are a natural occurrence, and have supernatural powers. Because of this, they are much stronger than HIM or any of the other Monsters. However, there is another force to help counteract this evil. The First Players. These are the new allies for the PowerPuff Girls. Will they be enough to defeat the Second Players? Or will they fall like the humans they are…

"Bye, Mom. I'll see ya later…" A little boy said.

"See ya," another said, jumping out of the car.

"Have a nice day at school okay? Bye, Kiku. Bye, Yao. Love ya." Kiku's mom said as she started the car. Kiku waved after her as she drove off, and turned towards his older brother.

Yao just looked at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the gates. "Today for sure, you will be more social. Alright?" Yao commanded sternly.

Kiku sighed and said, "Yes big brother."

Kiku sighed again. '_Another day in Tokyo City Middle School. I wonder what crazy thing will happen today…_' Kiku thought as he continued to walk down the hallway with his brother. Suddenly, a huge weight was on his shoulders and he almost tripped had his brother not been there to catch him.

"Hey! You! Get off of my little brother-aru!" Yao yelled as he pried the other person off Kiku.

"Ve~I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him! Please don't hurt me!" He cried hysterically.

"It's okay, Feliciano. You didn't mean it. Just please don't do that next time. My personal space…" Kiku told the boy now known as Feliciano.

"Ve~Okay~!" Feliciano said happily as he skipped off, looking for a certain blonde-haired German no doubt, with his odd little auburn side curl bouncing as he went. The bell rang making the two Asians jump.

"Aiyaa! We better kept going, aru! We're late for class!" Yao half- screeched as he grabbed Kiku's hand and speed walked towards class 1-A. Luckily for them, the lesson has not started yet and they were able to get to their seats in time before class officially started.

In another classroom, a boy with dirty blonde hair and a cowlick sat behind another student with messy, lighter blonde hair and abnormally thick eyebrows. The dirty blonde boy kept poking at the boy in front of him. "Hey. Hey Arthur. A~rthur~…Hello~. Arthur!" He kept repeating his name over and over, getting on the other boy's nerves. Finally giving in, he half-turned so that his body was at least half-facing the front and half facing the back. Glaring at the boy sitting behind him, he hissed, "What the bloody hell do you want you git."

"The boy just smiled. "Can I borrow a pencil? Mine kinda broke…"

"Ugh. Fine. Here. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Ok! Thanks a bunch!"

"Yeah yeah."

And the rest of the class went uneventful as always until…

"Onhonhonhonhon. Oh Ms. Kana, why must you show all these pictures and videos and not show us the real thing~?"

"Oh shut up you frog!"

"Oh Arthur…don't you want to see how the body gets its pleasure in person? It's wonderful!" another boy with shoulder-length blonde wavy hair exclaimed.

Arthur just closed his eyes in irritation and said, "That's just you, Francis. For Pete's sake this is a classroom! Not a bedroom, you pervert!"

"Onhonhonhonhon."

The teacher was just dumbstruck while a little boy with a polar boy and blonde wavy hair with a curl sat silently in the class in the far back corner unnoticed.

"sigh…Looks like I'm ignored again…"

Class 1-C has a fairly normal lesson, except for the occasional outbursts of "PASTA~!"s, "Be quiet Feliciano!"s, and "Kolkol"s. Yup. Nothing else to say here.

"Pasta~!" Feliciano whisper-yelled into the air.

ANOTHER blonde boy with slicked back hair turned sharply towards Feliciano and scolded, "Be quiet, Feliciano! What if Mr. Nakagawa hears you!"

"-and that makes the _n _to equal 6." A boy with silver white hair and a large scarf smiled and walked down the aisle to a seat right in in front of the blonde boy.

"Good job, Ivan," the teacher stated as he started the next problem. Alright. If _m_=20, what is 100-_m_-60? …Ludwig."

The blonde boy stood up. "That would be 20, since 100-20=80, and 80-60=20. Therefore, the answer is 20."

"Well done, Ludwig. Now, who can tell me…"

Feliciano leaned sideways, giving a smile towards Ludwig. "Great job, Luddy! You're so smart!"

"That's because I pay attention dumpkoff."

"V-Ve~…Hey, Ivan…"

"Yes~? What is it Feli~?" Ivan asked, smiling that creepy smile of his.

"Er, your sunflower's really pretty…?"

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

And you know what happened from there. On to after school because I think I'm becoming way too boring. Kiku and Yao were walking to the library to finish up some homework when they felt something following them. Kiku was the first to voice his worries however.

"…Hey, big brother? I think something's following us."

Yao just looked at him. "So, you noticed it too hm? Well, best we get to the library soon then. Don't want to be taken by the bad guys!"

Kiku nodded and they both started walking faster. They kept walking until they broke out into a full out run as they tried to reach the library before their stalkers got to them. When they reached the library, however, a hand came out and grabbed Kiku and Yao as both of them were injected with a sleeping antidote and dragged to a black van. Their kidnappers smirked as they drove away, not knowing that a security camera caught the kidnappings on tape.

**And scene! …I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Italy Romano: No shit, Sherlock. But this has got to be the most boring chapter ever! **

**Oh shut it. I'm going to make it a little more interesting next time and I can't wait! I already have the other one planned out too! And for the people waiting for the Alone in a World Full of Friends…Don't worry! I'm working on it! Well, please-**

**Italy Romano: Review, Favorite, Follow, All of the above, or None of the above. We get it already!**

**Oh shush. Bye~!**


End file.
